


To Save a Light

by QueenRisa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Date, Fluff and Romance, Hospital, Hurt and comfort, Love, Memories Coming Back, Nervous teenagers, corny but cute, dark themes in first chapter, festival date, happier tones in second chapter, heart to heart, little Mamoru, one-shot sort of, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRisa/pseuds/QueenRisa
Summary: A seven-year-old Mamoru struggles with the loss of his family, causing someone to visit him and make him see that he still has a future.





	1. To Save a Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is also a super old fic I've had on my ff account so yup, it's super corny and cheesy and cringe and confusing here and there but it's still a relatively decent piece. I've always loved the idea so I still like this piece no matter cringe lol This fic was also supposed to be just a one-chapter thing but then I added a conclusion chapter so this was a one-shot for a hot minute!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy everyone and tell me what you thought!!
> 
> A second chapter will be put up soon!! ;D

**Part One: To Save a Light**

"Mamoru-san, I need you to talk to me. My name is Dr. Mizuki and I'm a social worker but I have studied psychology. I'm just here to help you and make this process easier for you." The young brunette got no response from the small child lying in the white hospital bed.

She sighed. "Mamoru, you don't have to talk to me but it is highly encouraged that you do. It can help me and more importantly you." Still no answer, which didn't surprise the young woman..

The nurses and doctors in the hospital had warned her that she would get nothing from the young boy who had been in the hospital for nearly three months, but this was something else.

Since yesterday, when she had first introduced herself to the dark-haired little boy, all she would get was static and distant looks from him.

She cleared her throat, deciding to go a different route. "It says in your papers, that you went through three surgeries, physical therapy for some of your limbs, and were in a coma for two weeks after the accident. Most of the staff say that by medical terms, you should have died."

Mizuki checked his face before continuing. "You've been through a lot. But you know what really interests me is the fact that your life support machines keep disconnecting and you keep going into seizures even though when your machinery is checked, nothing is found wrong."

Finally for the first time in the last two days, she saw some kind of flick of emotion in his dark blue eyes. "Do you think you can explain that to me Mamoru?"

That's why she here was unfortunately. The staff knew that it was the little patient causing malfunctions and decided to call their psychologist in hopes of helping him out.

"Mamoru I know it's you who keeps disconnecting the machines, but I don't know why?" Her chocolate brown eyes focused on him, trying to find any kind of emotion.

To her complete surprise, Mamoru moved to grab something on the table next to his bed, maneuvering through all the cords and wires that were connected to his body.

He brought out a piece of paper and held it out for her. She took it gently, noticing that he wasn't looking in her direction at all, and focused on the drawing in front of her.

She recognized three figures all standing hand and hand in the crayon picture: a small dark-haired child, a tall figure with longer dark hair, and an even taller figure with shorter dark-hair like the child. She saw that the child had yellow markings around himself, like he was radiating with happiness.

The two taller figures were probably his parents and the smaller figure was Mamoru. All had lopsided crayon smiles with dark blue dots as eyes and the happy family was standing next to a big blue house with white picket fence.

"It's a very nice Mamoru but I asked you a question sweetie." The brunette in the suit was happy that he was responding in some way but she still wanted real answers.

After a few moments, she gave up for the day and went to grab her bag.

Suddenly, she heard quiet words being said.

"What was that Mamoru-san?"

Barely in a whisper, the normally mute child began to say something. "You asked why I disconnect the machines…... that's why." The woman looked back at the picture and realized with sadness what he meant.

"I just want my family, someone to hold me close and warm me like how I see all the other families that come in," he spoke with such sadness. "But my family left me so I wanted to be with them. I know those machines are what's keeping me from them."

Rushing back to his side, Mizuki placed a hand on his arm. "Mamoru-san, you don't just get one family in your lifetime. Your family are people who care and love you, you will find other family honey. "

The small frail boy continued to look straight ahead and not make any reaction. She realized how cold he was and how he looked almost grey in the dim light of the hospital room as if his body had lost it's brightness, it's will to live.

Mizuki knew she had to tell the staff about the boy's thoughts, for all she knew he wouldn't make it through the night. Knowing her session was up, the brunette picked up her belongings and began to leave.

"Mamoru-san just so you know, next session we have to start talking about your options since you will be leaving the hospital after you pass your required physical therapy. You will have to be placed in an orphanage until we can find you a family of some kind." He made no reaction.

She spun on her high heel and walked to the door but before walking out, the social worker took one last look at the young boy staring out into nothing.

As she shut the door behind her, she swore you could see the light in his eyes die.

* * *

In the dead of night, very dim lighting from the full moon in the sky filled the sterile hospital room that housed a seven-year-old boy with dark midnight hair and the deepest of blue eyes.

The said boy was now reaching out to a big thick cord that was connected to one of the machines. He had never tried to touch that one since it was further from reach than the others. It looked important and crucial so he figured that this might be the one that the hospital staff couldn't reconnect, the one that would work, the one that would return him to his lost family.

His fingers were able to brush against it as he was barely sitting up from his bed, cords running around his body. One of his chubby fingers was able to hook around the big cord and for once, he grimly thought, he felt a ping of happiness.

All he had to do was tug on this cord and he wouldn't have to go through his miserably lonely life, he would find his family wherever they were, he would be with them.

' _Right?'_

No one cared for him, no one was waiting for him, no one was there for him, no one he would be living for, no one who...who…..could stop him from doing this. He wasn't coming back, that much he did know about death. He couldn't come back this time, the doctors won't save him this time.

After no more hesitation, the child started to tug and pull at the huge chord with determination as rational thoughts flew through his mind.

So what if he couldn't come back? What would he come back to? Loneliness, emptiness, darkness, misery…

The worst feeling you could experience was not knowing anything, not knowing anyone. Not knowing if someone actually cared for you, _will_ for you, not knowing what love is, your past, your family, not even your own name…

Mamoru Chiba. The name did nothing to the small boy. There was no spark of memory, flashes of the past, adrimation in the name…...it was just a word to the clueless child. A word that meant nothing and did nothing to him.

The seven-year-old no longer gave an effort in physical therapy anymore. He would skip meals, pretend to take medicine, draw happy pictures for the staff so they wouldn't look after him 24/7….what he likes to call it is giving up. On everything.

He couldn't take it anymore, fighting to live, fighting to make a life. How can you fight for a life that you don't even know….

The young child was so close to taking the whole cord out, so close to leaving, so close to family, close to peace, freedom….

Suddenly shadows of shoes appeared under his door and he heard the door knob being opened. With as much energy as his tiny paralyzed body could hold, he let go of the cord and quickly resumed his previous position.

Light from the hallway flooded his room causing him to flinch at the brightness. The blue-eyed kid was able to make out a female's silhouette, but he swore that the figure had a pair of angel or fairy wings behind them for a second before they closed the door behind them and walked to the bed.

The dark-haired boy regained his vision after the brief blindness and saw the woman fully. One word came to his mind: ' _Beautiful'._ That was all he could think of when the being inched closer and closer.

The slim and lithe woman wore light pink scrubs, had almost waist length straight silver-white hair, and greyish eyes. Her heart-shaped face was welcoming and kind, and there was almost a glow of light around the woman as she looked at his monitors and scribbled something on her clipboard that Mamoru had now noticed she was holding.

"So Chiba-san how has your progress been going?" Even her voice had a softness and warmth that he had never heard before. Most of his nurses were nice and kind to him, all were average and pretty by all means, but…... the nurse in front of him had to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen, she was gorgeous, ethereal, almost…...angel-like.

Her hair was the first thing he had really noticed, it was white but not old white hair, it was almost sliver looking. Even in the dim light it was emitting a soft halo of light, a glow around her being.

Her eyes were kind and gentle while her smile was beaming as she looked at the frail kid. "People have told me you're not much of a talker, it's okay. I'm one of your new nurses Mamoru-san and I'm here to change that about you because I'm such a huge talker that I'll make you contagious." The nurse laughed at her own joke hoping it would make the ash-skinned child crack a smile.

His face was still stoic and staring straight ahead, only looking at her in the corner of his eye.

"Oh you drew some pictures!" The white-haired woman picked up a few of his forced sketches.

"These are amazing Mamoru-san, tell me what is this one is about." His eyes darted to the paper that she was displaying to him. It was one of his favorites since it was the only one that he didn't force out. It was a picture of him curled up on the floor of a dark room, crying. Above his body, there was a large blob of light, of a white figure.

The figure had long white hair that swirled all around her, dressed in a white gown, and a pair of crisp white angel wings on it's back. On the top, there was a gold halo hovering over the crown of her head. The beautiful woman had light blue eyes that stared down lovingly at the boy beneath her. It was drawn carefully, the artist taking time into each swipe of his crayon to create the right illusion and feeling.

Some of the hospital staff have said that there must be a guardian angel of some sorts looking over the small boy since it was a mere miracle that he had no life-long damage to his body. The disabled child decided to entertain himself the idea of having someone, so he drew pictures of what he thought looked like his angel watching over him.

His voice hoarse as he realized how similar the nurse looked to his angel, he said, "It's what I think my guardian angel looks like. All the other hospital people say that it was a miracle that I don't have life problems from my accident, so they think that I must have a guardian angel."

The warm woman smiled sweetly at the boy, making his voice catch in his throat at the pure beauty that her smile was. "Well your angel is breathtaking Mamoru-san. She's lucky to look over such a beautiful and kind boy."

A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he answered, "Thank you."

Her heart stopping smile widened even more at his reaction. "See, I knew I could infect you with my talking germs. Mission accomplished."

The dark-haired child was shocked when he had felt a twitch on his lips, the feel of a smile. He finally made his entire head turn toward the laughing woman next to his bed, the beautiful woman who was practically lighting up the dark room with just her radiating smile and melodious laugh.

Once more, his voice caught as he spoke. "I guess but you really shouldn't waste your time with me."

The nurse took a more sober look when the boy in front of her had the most serious expression she had ever seen on a child. Her mouth became a straight line and her eyes turned incredibly soft and sad towards the boy. "Mamoru-san what do you mean by that?"

Water pooling behind his striking blue eyes, the sickly young boy gave her the answer that he had been repeating to himself ever since he had first woken up to this nightmare, "I mean that there's no point in helping me because I'm a lost cause, an orphan they call me, someone who will never have a family again.."

Suddenly he felt a warm soft hand cover his immobile left one. His blue eyes flew up to crash into the nurse's grey ones. The look she was giving him was one not of pity that many bestowed upon the child but a look of…...hope.

As her hand rested on his, a warm, pleasant, and gentle sensation flowed from his hand to the rest of his sickly body. For the first time he could remember, the dark-haired child felt safe, protected, and….. _l-loved_.

His mind choked on the last word, not believing that he was experiencing it, and suddenly the water pooling behind his eyes were not longer there but running down his pale face. His glassy orbs of blue looked deep into the grey orbs staring at lovely. The intense emotion that was crashing like waves into him was too overwhelming.

For the first time since he woke up, the boy felt at peace, his heart feeling lighter and, insanely, brighter. He knew that his medication was starting to take effect because he could have sworn that the nurse's hand was glowing while top it was on top of his.

"Mamoru-san, can I tell you a little secret," she asked softly, her voice as smooth as silk.

The tear-streaked boy moved his head slightly, giving the impression of a nod.

"Everyone in this world as a soul or what I like to call it, a light. You have one, I have one, everyone," she stated matter-of-factly. "That light is what keeps us going, it's what brings happiness, makes us who we are, it's our will, our hope. You understand what it is Mamoru-san?"

Once more, the glassy eyed child made a head movement that represented a nod of some sort.

The nurse smiled kindly. "Good, now do you know what's the difference between my light and your light?"

At this, the small boy produced a small shake of his head, his eyes completely focused on the stunning and wise woman in front of him.

"Your light Mamoru, isn't as bright as mine. It's because you're losing hope and your will of happiness," she stated. "You see, that light inside of you is what keeps you going Mamoru, it's what makes you enjoy life, it holds the goodness you have. That light grows brighter and brighter when you are happy and full of life. Right now, your light is almost out, almost gone. That's not good."

The boy's eyes widened when his mind let her soft words sink in grimly. He was dying, his light was fading and his body was writhing away because of it. What scared the seven-year-old more was the fact that death didn't really affect him, he welcomed it. No wonder his light was dimming, the darkness of his heart was snuffing it out.

"You know how you can brighten that light inside of you Mamoru?"

Wonder and curiosity shined through his bright eyes, awaiting eagerly for the answer. "No, how?"

"Never lose hope or goodness in your heart."

He blinked confusedly at her quiet words, his mind a blank. "How am I supposed to never lose hope and goodness?"

"Well it's easy Mamoru," the nurse beamed. "You just have to always remember that there are good things in your life. No matter how dark and depressing it all might become, never forget there will be a shining light of hope somewhere."

"But how," the small boy croaked, the sensation of tears becoming more stronger in his blue eyes.

"Think of the good things in life, like certain nurses who help you out or put a smile on your face," the woman encouraged. The frail boy didn't take any comfort from those words, there was no good things in his life.

Seeing his expression, the nurse took another approach to reach the boy. "Mamoru, the goodness in your heart is always there, it'll never go away. No matter what kind of darkness or evil tries to claim it, that light of hope and goodness inside of you will always be lit and burning bright so that other lights to reach it."

His ears finally perked up at her statement. "Other...lights?"

A grin appeared on her face as she saw a brightness in his face once more. "Yes, other lights. You see Mamoru, when your light is bright enough, other lights will come to you."

"Lights, you mean-"

"Your family Mamoru, people who will love you, care for you, and protect you, you'll find them. If you keep that goodness and hope in your heart, your family will always find you and bring you home."

A never-before seen light shone in the boy's eyes, the promise of a family making his small damaged heart swell with longing. "My family you will find me? Who? Who's my family?"

The gentle nurse broke out into a bigger smile at his hopeful eyes. "Your family will be the shining light of hope. That shining light of hope will always bring a smile and laugh to your being. Believe it or not Mamoru, but many people will care for you. You will have loyal and longtime friends who you will eventually call family. You'll find someone you will love and someone who will love you, you'll know when it comes. I promise that you will have a family again Mamoru."

The silver-haired woman felt her heart soaring when the corners of the boy's lips twitched, the sign that a smile was about to appear. However the twitching stopped and once more a frown presented itself.

"My family won't find me," he admitted harshly. "My light will be gone because I have no good things in life. I can't remember any of the good things."

A thoughtful look overcame the sitting woman, and sighing, she moved to grab something from the floor. The dark-haired little boy caught the sight of a large clear bag that you could see through, items were settled in it as the nurse searched through it.

"Mamoru, this bag is filled with some of your belongings," she explained, the sound of plastic breaking the quiet tone of the room. "Here are some of the things if you would like to see."

She first pulled out a red baseball cap, small to fit for a child, and placed it on the bed space in front of him. The boy gingerly touched the slightly dirty hat but felt nothing towards it, no memories came rushing to him.

Next she pulled out a blue ribbon pin, also somewhat dirty, with the cursive words of "Birthday Boy" written on it. A small tug of his heart made him realize that these items she was pulling were from his accident. The accident that happened on his birthday that also took away his parents.

Seeing no emotional reaction from the boy, the nurse pulled something else that she knew would get a reaction from him somehow. "This was found with your mother. It miraculously survived in the explosion."

Her gentle and sad words made the boy turn to see her warm eyes and the item in her hand. He saw shimmers of gold from it as she clenched it in her hand, bringing it up to let Mamoru see it up close.

The frail child's dark eyes widened as the gold pendent came to full view in front of him. Shaped in the form of a star, it was with a gold link chain that sparkled in the dim light of the room. It was beautifully crafted and kept in perfect condition, not a scratch or smudge on the thing.

Delicately, the bedridden boy picked up the golden pendant from her outstretched hand, carefully placing it onto his lap. His fingers began to trace the edges and feel the smooth surface of the decorative object. It made him feel something very small in his heart, like a pang of sadness or longing.

A circle indent was in the middle of the star, and very anxiously, he used the knob of his fingernail to go under the small space in between to flick it open.

Suddenly, the dark sterile room was filled with soft lovely music which many would consider as happy music but the melodious notes caused nothing but sadness and nostalgia for the boy who began to feel pools of tears filling his eyes. Flashes and stings of emotions resonated in his heart as the melody continued in his hand.

In his eyes, he saw quick images of a girl with long hair and a white dress, flashes of fire and red, feelings of sadness and despair filling his heart, pictures of him with his parents, all causing the built up tears to finally be released from his eyes.

Who was this girl? Why did he suddenly feel remembrance and sadness because of this music?

Questions filled his mind as the he focused on the white crescent moon spinning in the middle of the circle, a soft glow was emitting from it. The moon mesmerized him as it spun, feelings of devotion and happiness taking the place of sadness and despair.

The nurse smiled brightly as she saw through her glowing grey eyes the light and brightness return to the child's frail body, filling him. He was gaining hope once more, that was what she wanted, that was what she came to do in the first place.

Make the little boy believe in himself again. To save his light.

"Are you okay Mamoru-san?"

The glassy eyed boy tore his eyes away from the gold locket to look into a pair of glowing white eyes. To look into the face of a glowing angel.

He blinked and again the wings and white dress were replaced by the pink scrubs but he was certain that the stunning nurse was in fact glowing. His mind flashed back to his drawing of the guardian angel and he couldn't deny anymore that the two looked identical.

With a quiet but hopeful tone, the dark-haired child asked, "Are you my guardian angel?"

The woman smiled but with a coyness. "I don't know Mamoru-san. I'm just a person who is here to help you. And that locket in your hand will help you greatly. It will help you to find who you are and your family, the people who will love you."

"Really?" He looked at the mini music box resting in his hand, wondering how such a small object could elicit such a emotional response from his heart.

"It's the most important thing you could own Mamoru-san. Never lose it and always keep it close." He nodded at her serious words, never looking up since the rotating crescent once more sucked him in. The young child felt such emotions and memories from this small locket, nothing has ever made him remember anything in the slightest. Not even his own name got this kind of reaction.

"Nothing will replace the family you lost Mamoru-san but you will have more people in your life that will help you," the nurse said. "You find out where you belong."

The small patient looked up again with a brightness in his eyes. "Thank you….Nurse Serenity," he read off her ID card that was clipped on her shirt. "That's a pretty name."

Nurse Serenity smiled happily at his shy statement. "I'm glad you think that. And you're welcome Mamoru-san." She looked at her wrist watch as she stood from her seat. "I should be leaving soon, I think I overstayed my visit."

"Wait no please," the dark-haired boy lunged at her hand. "Please stay, I have more questions."

She gave him a sad but kind look. "I'm sorry Mamoru-san but I have to leave, my time is up."

"Please," the boy pleaded, never loosening his weak grip. "Don't leave."

"I have to."

"Please.."

Having no choice, Serenity placed her hand on his pale forehead, the seven-year-old suddenly becoming drowsy and sleepy, eyes fluttering and body relaxing into the pillows.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as sleep beckoned the small child. "You didn't deserve this, this isn't what I wished when I gave you all a second chance at life. Tragedy even when a life of peace and happiness is promised, I'm so sorry. I promise everything will get better and that life of happiness and peace will arrive."

The child began to breathe normally as he dreamed, music box still grasped in his hand. Serenity gently released it from his grip and placed it on his bedside table. She gazed down at the sleeping child, so innocent and untainted from the memories of his past life that would no doubt scar him emotionally. She brushed a hand through the boy's black bangs.

"You don't deserve this, the feeling of loneliness and sadness. You don't deserve it Prince." She swallowed down a lump in her throat before turning her back.

She took one last look at the music box on the table, the gold illuminating in the dark. It was the same music box that she had gave her own child centuries ago.

It was hard to part from, the only thing that she possessed from her daughter's past life, but she knew that it would be left in good hands. The nurse made it to the door where a blinding light was waiting on the other side.

Before being engulfed by it, the now dressed Queen turned around once more, casting one last bright look at the slumbering young prince. "You will find her again Endymion. And this time you will find happiness together. I promise with all my heart."

A bright flash filled the room before disappearing, leaving the dark and quiet hospital room the same way it was before. The only difference was that the small occupant of the room had a small smile painted on his face as he slept peacefully, dreaming of a young girl calling out to him.

* * *

Dr. Mizuki braced herself as her hand clenched the doorknob. It was always depressing and sorrowful when she had to meet with her most reclusive patient. She hoped that she wouldn't walk in on him trying to disconnect one of his machine cords.

Saying a quick pray, she came in to be met with the most unusual sight she had seen in years.

There he was, sitting up in his hospital bed drawing pictures with a small smile accenting his now less paler features.

"Mamoru-san?"

Looking up from his current drawing, Mamoru Chiba gave the social worker a kind smile, the first one she had ever received from him. "Yes that's my name. Don't wear it out too much though."

His voice was light, almost hopeful. The official woman was in complete shock at the sharp contrast between the boy she had met with yesterday and the boy she was meeting now. "I won't."

Snatching up a new page of clean paper, Mamoru presented a sheet to the brunette. "Would you like to draw with me Dr. Mizuki?"

"Uh, sure Mamoru-san," she hesitantly took the sheet, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. Could it be that she broke through to him? He still carried the sad look in his eyes but now that sadness now had the backup of hope to balance it.

"Mamoru-san are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I feel better Mizuki-san, but I believe I just drink some bad milk so maybe I won't be feeling so good for long."

The social worker released a short laugh at his serious tone but playful joke. Maybe there was hope for the dark-haired boy, maybe she could help him find a nice foster family. A smile lit her features as she saw the light in his eyes burn bright.

While Mamoru drew on the overbed table in front of him, she noticed a gold locket resting next to his arm, a soft melody being admitted from it. "Mamoru-san, what is that?"

He followed her eyes to the locket. "Oh it's a music box."

"I see that Mamoru, but who gave it to you," she questioned, never having seen the thing before.

Mamoru smiled at the remembrance of the peaceful dream he had last night of the angel, his guardian angel. "Someone who cared for me gave it to me."

Mizuki had just remembered that the locket had been filed under Mrs. Chiba's name and was found at the crash site, so she assumed he was meaning his mother. But Mamoru had meant someone else when he said it.

The angel gave it to him so that he would find his family. This locket belonged to his lost family and just maybe with it he could find who he was, who his other family was.

And so Mamoru made sure to keep his light burning bright, repeating the angel's words in his head whenever there was a risk it would go out.

The light dimmed but never went out. He kept it protected and hidden away, to only be seen by the people he trusted.

So he waited for his light of hope to find him. He waited for his family to find him.

For ten years.

* * *

' _Several robberies of jewelry stores have plagued the Juban district. The suspect appears to take the brightest and most expensive jewels in the store but usually only takes one. Never being caught on film, the robber is considered to be dangerous and police urge citizens to not face them head on. If anyone has any information, please contact police headquarters..'_

' _Dangerous, really? It's not like I assault someone while I'm doing it,'_ the dark-haired high school student scoffed as another news story was presented on the jumbo screen.

He continued his walk to the destination, carefully pulling out a gold locket that was still in perfect condition after so many years. He wrapped the gold chain around his fingers as he opened the box once more, the beginning notes to the familiar song playing. The same song that he would listen to every night and the same one he would listen to in the morning.

A seventeen-year-old Mamoru was walking back from the monthly visit to his parent's graves, having gone after school. He promised himself to at least visit their grave at least once every two months, just to talk to them in some way and to update on his life.

Sometimes, he would hope that maybe seeing his lost family would somehow lead him to his other family, the family the angel had talked about.

It was childish to think, but Mamoru still believed that the night he saw the angel was in fact real and not a dream. He still believed in her words and the fact that one day he would one day find out who he was and where he fit in the world. The only clue he had from that night was the music locket that he kept close-guarded.

Mamoru saw that he was coming to the vast store that was next on his hit list. He looked to the music box playing in his hand, hoping that it would react or do something to tell him he was in the right place.

Nothing happened.

He snapped it shut out of frustration. Ten years and still nothing, no other "light" had come to find him, the only clues in his possession being this music box and the nightly dreams he had of the angel, always saying to find the Silver Crystal.

'" _You'll know when it comes" she said. Well what's that supposed to mean? Fireworks and rainbows appear? Honestly-'_

As he turned, a white object hit him square in the face. After his initial shock and confusion, Mamoru gazed down at the ground, seeing it was a crumpled up paper. Someone actually had the audacity to throw a piece of paper at him!

Swiftly picking up the balled up paper, Mamoru grew even more agitated. He woke up late today, his Math teacher had given him an A- on the most recent test and his favorite motorcycle was in the shop for repairs.

This just wasn't his week and he didn't need, judging by her uniform, a middle school girl throwing a paper at him and littering the street. He didn't.

' _Look at her hair, they look like-'_

"Hey Odango-Atama, watch where you're throwing things!"

At the harsh statement, the long-haired blonde turned around in a huff and Mamoru's breath caught in his throat.

"Hey, they're not odangos, their buns you rude jerkface baka!"

As she continued with her slew of insults, Mamoru stared at her features intently. The long streams of light hair that swirled around her, the bright sapphire eyes that currently had a blue spitfire in them. Everything about her looked so familiar but then it didn't. He wasn't sure what it was...

All Mamoru knew was that he was certain that his light, his heart, was burning brighter than ever before in his life.

And thus he heard the Angel's soft voice in his head, saying words that sent his memories flying back. " _You will find her again Endymion. And this time you'll be happy together."_


	2. To Find a Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seven-year-old Mamoru struggles with the loss of his family, causing someone to visit him and make him see that he still has a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here's part two readers!! I kind of like what I did with this first date but it's still super cheesy and fluff and cutesy but that was the intent XD 
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you thought!!

**Part Two: To Find a Light**

Clothes of all colors were sprawled on the floor, more were being propelled from the open closet. The curious and bewildered black feline carefully walked over the pieces of cloth, towards the source. "Usagi, what on Earth are you do-"

A ball of socks was stuffed in Luna's mouth as her charge continued on her rampage through her clothes. Luna spit out the offending cloth and grew furious with rage and irritation. The girl didn't even hear her! "USAGI!"

"Luna?" The fourteen-year-old stopped her search, turning to the heaving cat behind her. "Look I don't have time for one of your cat meltdowns where you go into cat-diac arrest and stuff." The blonde turned toward the pile of clothes again, a giddy smile on her face, "I have plans tonight."

Crimson eyes rolled upward at the girl's dreamy tone, "Don't remind me."

Usagi flew through all her dresses and skirts, she had to find the right outfit for her date.

Yes, date. Her, Usagi Tsukino, had a date. And it wasn't just any date.

It was a date with Mamoru Chiba.

 _The_ Mamoru Chiba. The Mamoru Chiba who she used to call "Baka" in retaliation for his "Odango" nickname for her. The Mamoru Chiba who was quite possibly the most handsome, most smart, and basically the dream guy of the entire country of Japan. The "Baka" had asked her on a date, an actual date. It was a very bizarre event to be a part of considering how the two interacted usually.

It had happened just two days ago when the middle school student had come into the Crown Arcade, a establishment both teens regularly visited due to their mutual friend Motoki, and Mamoru was just sitting there with a coffee, not even minding his "nemesis" walking in.

Usagi had taken her usual sit next to Mamoru at the counter, ordering her usual milkshake. Everything was usual. Well it _was_.

It was up until Usagi was about to leave that the quiet dark-haired student had caught up with her outside of the arcade. His face was blood red, he stuttered, couldn't even look her in the eye, and so she deduced that the seventeen-year-old was nervous, talking to her of all people.

Through his scrambled mess of words (take note that he's student president and valedictorian of his senior class) Usagi managed to hear the words "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" very clearly since she started to question her sanity after. Her response was a shocked and suspicious one, it could have been another one of his "good hearted" pranks he so loves to pull.

But it wasn't. Something in her gut told her he actually meant it, the way he acted, stumbling over his words, sweat on his brow. He looked like the poster child for nervous teenage boys.

So she had accepted with a kind and warm smile even though she was screaming and jumping up and down on the inside. With her acceptance, Mamoru broke out into the biggest smile but apparently realized how he looked and so he toned down the expression while he gave his phone to her. She had typed her address and what time to pick her up on his notes and had farewelled with, what she hoped, was a flirty smile and wave.

It was so surreal to know that she was going on her very first date! ( _Umino does not count_ )

Coming out of her daydream phase, she fingered the lace material of one of her dresses, draping it over her front and beginning to twirl around with it. Luna looked on with a bored expression from her position on the bed, having not really blessed her charge's plans, the prospect of senshi training sounding much more promising to her feline ears.

Usagi twirled around and around out of her closet, finally falling back onto her bed, startling Luna. She landed with a whimsical and dreamy smile painted on her face.

' _I'm going on a date with Mamoru Chiba!'_ She curled up and began to rock back and forth while giggling to herself. She wasn't going to deny to herself that he wasn't handsome, smart, and _occasionally_ funny. But more to the fact, she always felt better seeing him at the arcade, having their daily exchange of witty sayings, and then after having that warm sensation spread through her body.

She knew that she had developed a huge crush on him over time but knew that it was an unrequited love at most. She was totally out of his league, probably could get any girl he wanted, so Usagi wondered why he was going to take _her_ out on a date.

For a brief moment, while staring up at her ceiling, the blonde entertained the idea of Mamoru actually liking her, asking her to be his girlfriend. Her! Mamoru Chiba's girlfriend! Her heart swelled at the thought.

"Usagi you better get ready for your _date,"_ Luna cringed at the word, jumping off the bed.

"I have time Lunaaaa," Usagi drawled out, her eyes closed as fantasies of the night ahead formed in her mind.

The black feline snuck a look at the chicken clock on the nightstand, "Are you sure? Isn't he picking you up at 7:00 sharp?"

Eyes still shut, the blonde's eyebrows furrowed at this, "Yea, 7:00."

"It's 6:45 Usagi."

Her eyes flew open as the scenario of Mamoru placing a kiss on her lips shattered like a mirror. It was 6:45…..15 minutes before Mamoru was to pick her up.

And she was still in her bunny pajamas with the matching slippers, her hair buns unraveling, her face left unwashed.

In a blur, Usagi was back to tearing through her clothes pile. ' _I have to find something mature but cute! Afterall, Mamoru-san is going to be a college student soon, he needs to see that I can be just as pretty and sophisticated as the girls at his school!'_

Luna resumed her position on the bed, watching with amused eyes as she watched the protector and guardian of the moon run around like a crazy woman, screaming "Where are my hair pins?!"

* * *

"You're going on a date I presume?"

Mamoru looked up from his wallet to the florist, a deepening red coming to his face, "Yes, I am. How can you tell?"

The man's eyes twinkled a little, eyeing the black suit the seventeen-year-old was wearing, "You have the nervous look on you that would only belong to the idea of going to a girl's house."

The dark-haired teen noticed how his hands were practically shaking with nerves, so he shoved them in his pockets after retrieving the amount of money from his wallet. A blind man could see he was a nervous wreck, "I guess I really am nervous. It's the first date."

"Well," the old man wrapped a red ribbon around the bouquet, "This girl must be really special to receive such beautiful flowers."

"You have no idea." Mamoru thanked the cashier and bid farewell as he walked out of the flower shop and to his awaiting car. Carefully placing the two dozen blood red roses in his passenger seat. Mamoru sucked in a breath as he realized that Usagi would be sitting in that very seat in less than half an hour.

Usagi. He was going on a date with Usagi.

It was crazy to think that he finally got the nerve, the confidence to ask her out after months of longing looks, brushes of arms, and daydreams of her. It took night after night dreams, memories of what they had to finally break his restrain. It took the nightmare of her falling in love with someone else, being married to someone else that finally made him stuff down his fear of her rejecting him.

Ever since he met her in front of Osa-P all those months ago, all his memories were returning in spirals, all the fragments and pieces were coming together. Before he would of called it a blessing to have his long-wanted memories returned.

But it was torture.

It was the wrong memories, the ones that made his heart squeeze in sadness. She didn't look that different, which made everything worse. Her hair was more golden now, not silver like the moonlight but that didn't cause her beauty to lessen any. She still had her blue sapphire eyes that dazzled no matter what, her jingle of laughter, the beautiful white smile that could make people who have had the worst of days smile as well, her soft small set of lips that he can achly remember against his…..

He remembered his title, his world, his struggles, his eternal love for her. He remembered her.

But he wished he didn't because she didn't.

She looked at him like a friend, enemy, or a stranger, anything but a lover. She joked and teased him with a smirks and laughs so he did the same towards her. He clung to this relationship because he knew this was all he had. He was her "nemesis" that called her Odango and spilled out infuriating insults that got her red in the face.

It was something and that's all he cared about. It was enough.

But then it wasn't enough.

She doesn't know how hard his heart pounds when she smiles at him, how his hands itch to run through her silky streams of hair, how everytime she licks her lips after taking a sip of her milkshake his lips twitch to taste the small smear that's left on her upper lip. It was too much. All the time. And she didn't know one thing.

She didn't know that he knew of her alter ego that battles the youmas alongside his own alter ego. He didn't remember everything from their past but there was enough intimate moments that made him want to take her in his arms.

She didn't remember anything. And it killed him. Made him want to get on his knees and cry.

He loved her, her now. It wasn't even Serenity anymore. He loved Usagi, fallen in love with her more and more as the days passed. She made everything around her seem so much better, brighter, happier. It was infectious.

She was beautiful, fun, loving, caring….. _perfect_.

He knew without a doubt that the fourteen-year-old blonde was his light of hope, his family.

Mamoru gripped the steering wheel as he drove through the streets towards Usagi's house. He knew all of this but a nagging thought always drove a needle through his loving thoughts.

He didn't deserve her.

* * *

Standing at her doorstep, Mamoru became vaguely aware that he might come face to face with the infamous Kenji Tsukino. The high school student has heard the stories from Motoki, the ones that involve any boy that was too close to Usagi ended up in the hospital or scarred emotionally.

With a dry throat and shaky hands, he used his knuckles to deliver three knocks on the door. He heard footsteps and braced himself.

To his relief though, the door opened to something much more powerful and more pleasant than Kenji's fist flying at his face.

"Hi," Usagi opened the door further, a bright and shy smile on her lips. Mamoru felt his breath catch in his throat, his lungs constricting at the sight of her.

On her small frame, she wore a pale pink, satin halter two-piece dress. A small sliver of her midriff was exposed as the skirt flared around her at the waist. The skirt was short but by no means was it scandalous. Two pink ribbons of the same color were wrapped around her buns. White flats rested on her feet, completing the innocent and pink outfit.

For a few moments, Mamoru couldn't even form words let alone speak. She was breathtaking, beautiful, just amazing standing there in front of him. Mamoru knew without a doubt there would be nothing more beautiful in his life.

"Uhhh, Mamoru are you okay?"

His haze disappeared and his brain began to function properly again. "Ughhh, yea I just-umm-got lost in my thoughts for a second. You-you look really beautiful."

Usagi blushed bright red at his words, feeling it go down straight to her feet as well. "T-thank you. You do too. I mean well you look handsome but you look beautiful as well it's just I know its a little weird to say you're beautiful because you are it's just-uhhh- you look nice."

Mamoru smirked at her rambling, feeling more relaxed and confident knowing that she too was nervous, "Thanks."

She fidgeted with her fingers, face red and eyes downcast, "Well you want to get going? My dad is really crazy about boys being around me so do you want to leave before he gets back from work?"

Without a second thought, Mamoru offered his arm toward the girl. "Well then let me show you to your carriage…"

He enjoyed the giggle that came out of the blushing blonde, her arm intertwining with his. The gentlemen that he was, he opened the passenger seat door for her to sit down but, just as he suspected, the look of delight and surprise spread on her face.

"Are those for me?," she breathed out as she reached toward the bouquet, brushing her fingers against the delicate petals of the roses.

"Oh no, I have another date tonight, they're for her," he joked but regretted it when he saw a look of hurt on her face. "I'm joking! I'm joking! They're for you Usagi."

She let out an embarrassed laugh, a look of relief on in her eyes as she gave him a warm smile, "Oh sorry, that was funny! Thank you, they're so beautiful…" Again she touched the soft petals with a look of awe. After another nervous laugh at realizing she was making him wait, she took the bouquet in hand and took her seat in the car.

He shut her door and as he walked to his side, Mamoru let himself breath and relax, oxygen being let into his brain. She was beautiful, precious, perfect, everything that he cared about.

This had to be a perfect night. He needed it to be perfect for her.

* * *

"This is definitely not what I expected!"

Mamoru could see Usagi's blue eyes bulging out of her head as she took in the lively and colorful festival before her. Her feet also seemed to leave the ground as she floated to the food stands. His smile couldn't have been more wider at her reaction, he had done well so far. After ordering at nearly every food stand, and receiving numerous looks at their formal attire, the two sat at a nearby picnic table that had the perfect view of the Ferris wheel. Laughs and smiles were exchanged with Usagi feeling confused over why he had brought her here of all places for their date.

"I kind of figured, knowing you, that a fancy restaurant wouldn't really be all that exciting and interesting," he explained, using his spoon, he swiped a bite of ice cream from their huge sundue.

Usagi felt her heart drop. Did he not think that she was sophisticated enough to go to places that he liked? "Oh I would have liked anywhere you would have taken me. I mean we don't have to go childish places like this, I can be grown-up and mature just so you know."

Mamoru realized his mistake at what he had said, her face showcased embarrassment and heartbreak. "No Usagi I meant that I know a snotty restaurant could and would not be a good date, trust me."

"Really?"

He leaned back in his chair with a cheeseburger posed at his mouth, a smile gracing his face, "Yea, I don't need some up-tight greying old man waiter to take our order and make us pay for expensive small meals. Always hated it so I decided that I actually go to place I enjoy with a person I enjoy as well."

Her eyes snapped away from his with a shy smile as well as a pink painted on her cheeks from his comment, "T-thank you.."

"Your welcome," he said, watching as she avoided his no doubt intense gaze. He bit into his burger when he heard laughter, a melodious laughter he could listen to all day. "What? What's so funny?"

Usagi finally looked at him with mirth-filled eyes, "It's just, you make such a funny picture. You're a guy who's dressed to go to a ball and you're just sitting there eating a greasy cheeseburger. It's hilarious!"

Mamoru felt his heart thump harder as she continued her small laughing fit, he warmed to know that he was the cause of that laughter. "Yea, I guess it is." He chuckled while finishing the burger off.

Even after, when they grabbed some hot chocolate and stocked up on some sugar, Mamoru still couldn't stop looking at her. She really was there, it wasn't a dream. She's next to him, smiling at him, really smiling! For once it was real, not some dream that he will be shaken from by his alarm clock.

This…...this was real.

* * *

"Usagi?"

"Yea?"

"Can I show you something?"

As she snuggled into the fur of the gigantic teddy bear he had won for her at one of the stands, a golden smile spread on her pink lips. "Yea sure!"

With just barely a moment of hesitation, he reached down with his hand to lace it through her open one, a small dust of red and a shy smile was his response at the action. He loved the blush she always made at his actions or words. It was adorable and reminded him of when in the past Endymion had made Serenity blush.

But now, here in this life, usually the only blush he could muster from her was one of hot red anger. Either blush created was adorable but the one she has used all throughout the date was his favorite.

Mamoru felt her suspicious and nervous eyes shift all around them as he lead her into the lighted forest. It was just off the festival grounds, stringed lights illuminated pathways here and there, giving off a very romantic atmosphere, perfect for what he was doing.

"Mamoru-san where are we going?"

He gave a reassuring smile, "Just trust me, it's worth it."

The blush that seemed to be permanently painted on her face all night, grew and she gave a shy smile. God, she was beautiful.

He finally saw the clearing up ahead as they walked along the lit paths. He paused and turned to her with a giddy smile, "Could you close your eyes?"

With a wary glance but shining eyes, Usagi slowly closed her eyes, complying. Mamoru laced both his hands through hers as she held onto the stuffed animal, walking backwards with her in tow. "It's just a little more, hold on…."

Usagi felt her shoes starting to hit pavement instead of grass. She became increasingly curious as to where she was now, where Mamoru was taking her but suddenly behind her eyelids she saw brightness appearing.

"Hold on just little bit more," Mamoru said, sensing her growing curiosity and giddiness.

She smiled shyly, "Okay."

Mamoru stopped them and let go of her hands gently, turning around to observe their surroundings fully. Satisfied, he gently plucked the bear from her hands, placing it on the nearby wooden bench and quickly went around to her back, tenderly wrapping his arms around her waist.

He heard her gasp, and loved it, as he clasped his hands together in the front, pressing them against her stomach where her exposed midriff was. He lost himself with the smooth, soft skin of her tight belly. Inching down to her ear, placing his chin on her bare shoulder, Mamoru felt her heart hammering, pulse racing.

"You can open your eyes if you want," he whispered huskily into the shell of her ear. He saw her blues slowly open, widening as they took in the beautiful landscape in front of them. He smiled at her awe-struck, "Well what do you think?"

She couldn't speak, it was too beautiful to put into words. There was strung up lights and lanterns, illuminating the small clearing they were in. They looked like little balls of lights just floating all around them, hovering over, watching over the space. It was breathtakingly beautiful when it was also paired with the starry sky above. Usagi felt her voice come back, "It's….amazing, beautiful. I-I...have no words that can really do it j-justice to be honest. This is amazing Mamoru."

His grin widened further at her breathless tone, "I'm glad you like it so much." Without another thought, he pressed his lips softly to her shoulder, planting little butterfly kisses on the exposed skin.

Suddenly, Usagi felt her heart and her pulse go down and calm in his embrace, and every brush and every press of his lips against her skin sent shivers down her body. He became more bold, letting his restraint break for just a second and letting his tongue dart out in one of his kisses, tasting her skin.

It was salty and tangy, her breath increasing even more when he did a few more times across her neck and shoulder. He didn't want it to end but knew that it should before it got so far, and he again rested his chin on her slim shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?," he whispered into her ear, "It's kind of a little story."

"Sure," she answered, a blissful smile on her face.

"Okay," he breathed, preparing himself for the speech that he had rehearsed a near thousand times in the bathroom mirror.

"So there's this myth, old folk tale, about a light. You see Usagi, inside of everyone, where their soul is, there's a little flicker or ball of light that shines bright."

"Like their heart?" Her words vibrated through his chest.

"Yea, kinda," he furrowed his eyebrows at this, "Basically it's like someone's life. A light is in everyone."

Suddenly he felt her shift in his arms, leaning away and turning her whole body in his arms to face him. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she looked up, her dazzling and bright eyes staring straight into his. "Is your light right here?" Mamoru felt his heart skip a beat as she rested her golden head against his chest, right next to his heart that he stained to keep in check and not thump widely at her closeness.

"Yea, it's right there Usagi," he whispered softly. "Legend has it that every light in the universe searches for another light, one that will be there with them forever. A light so bright and shining that it makes your light feel so complete, so content, so…..," he looked down at her head pressed so closely against him and he could feel the absolute honesty in his next words, "...happy."

"That light, the one yours searches for is not only a soulmate but your family, your everything. The only light that will make you feel like you have everything and if that light were to disappear, you would feel like you lost everything. It makes you who you are. They give you hope..."

A small wistful smile spread on her lips at his words because she could relate to that feeling. She was feeling it right now as a matter of fact; complete, content, and utterly, deliriously happy, she felt it all as she snuggled into his chest, listening to his beautiful heart beating. But then a nagging thought kept chewing at her brain, making her heart thump louder and shattering her perfect image. "Mamoru?"

"Hmmm," he murmured as he gently placed a kiss in between her hair buns.

"I just have a question that's been bugging me a little…"

"What is it?" Concern was laced in his voice. Was she not happy, did she not like him?

"Why, of all the beautiful girls you could have, did you ask _me_ on a date?" He looked down to see her perfect blue eyes staring up at him but they quickly disappeared as she nuzzled herself into his warm chest, embarrassed. "I'm s-sorry that's a weird question. It was just in my mind and sometimes I don't think before I speak! You don't have to answer it-"

"Usagi relax," he chuckled, causing it to vibrate against her cheek. He stepped away so that her face could be visible and he placed his index finger under her chin, lifting it so that he could finally meet her glassy eyes. She looked beautiful and just perfect under the brilliancy of all the lanterns that surrounded them. The shadows filled her face but somehow she still illuminated under the moon, like it knew its princess.

A warm and loving smile spread on his lips, "I asked you on a date because Usagi, you're my light."

A confused grin appeared on her face, "What?"

"You're my everything, you make me feel complete, content, happy," he stared into her suddenly dazzling eyes, which looked at him in awe and shock. "You're beautiful, kind, funny, bright, happy, you're…..perfect."

"And, everytime you smiled or laughed, I found myself falling harder for you and I never once felt myself hit the ground because I never stopped falling," Mamoru knew he was baring his very soul, something he had never done, and he was risking on getting hurt but it had he to, he _needed to_ , "Usagi I lov-"

But he never got to the end of his sentence, Usagi's pink lips swallowing them as her mouth moved over his. He was startled at first, confused, but he didn't care and he placed his hands gently at her exposed waist, melting into her lips. She threaded her arms around his neck, only just slightly pushing his head down to her height, her toes already getting tired of standing up. It had been rash and bold to kiss him so direct like that but she couldn't take his intense gaze anymore, his loving words. It was too much and she had suddenly wanted to know how those trembling lips felt.

Their lips melted together, the shadows and lights around them flickering. After needing a breath, they pulled apart but only a mere inch as their breaths mingled with each other. Lost in her thoughts Usagi found herself whispering four little words, "I love you Mamoru."

With amused eyes, he saw how her blue eyes widened with realization and a beautiful pink dusted her cheeks. Before she stumble out an apology for her forwardness, he pressed their foreheads together, his eyes gazing into hers, "I love you too Usa."

Mamoru recaptured her lips again, and he could feel her smile pressed against his mouth. They stood there, in each other's arms, lips intertwined for a while, enjoying each other's tastes and kisses. And again they broke apart, breathing hard.

"You taste like chocolate Mamo-chan," Usagi dreamily hummed, himself reveling in the new nickname.

"And you taste like cheeseburgers….and pizza and chicken and strawberries and-"

"I get it!" He chuckled as she grew red with anger and annoyance at his good-hearted teasing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sometimes Mamoru-baka slips through," he smirked with mirth-filled eyes, "but he loves you too."

She giggled as she stuck her hands under his arms, engulfing him in a hug and burying her face in his chest. And Mamoru felt content for once. She didn't remember but this definitely was something, and the memories would eventually come along but he didn't really mind all that much if they didn't. She loved him, even now and that's all he needed.

"One second…." The blonde felt him leave her embrace and quickly place something on a nearby bench. He quickly returned to her arms and suddenly she was aware of a soft, pretty melody filling the air around them.

Twisting her head, she saw a small gold locket sitting on the wooden bench next to her huge teddy bear, a soft glow emitting from it. "That's so so….beautiful. The melody," she gushed as the music almost washed over her in a calming way, like an old lullaby from long ago that she can't quite remember.

"It's from someone I knew, someone who really helped me," he smiled knowingly against her crown of hair, starting to slowly sway them to the soft music.

Usagi pressed her head against his chest again, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent and let the music invade her ears.

Mamoru finally let go of the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. It was a breath of relief, happiness that he found her. He found his family, his light. She was perfect and gave him hope, hope for the future that he wouldn't be alone.

He was no longer the little orphan boy, he had a family, someone who cared for him, who _loved him._ The man smiled, content with everything because he had _everything_ right there in his arms, nuzzling against his chest and slightly humming the melody in the wind.

Sensing something, Mamoru looked up to see the glow of the moon and immediately knew.

' _Thank you, you were right. I found her again and I promise to you, I'll never let her go. I'll be there to always make her happy and to love her with everything in my body….I swear…'_

And he swore, with his own eyes, the round white world in the sky almost winked at him, as if hearing his vow. With one last look, Mamoru Chiba brought his shining face back down to rest on Usagi Tsukino's golden hair, for once in his life he felt loved, cared for….. _happy._

And as the couple danced under the cover of the moon and flickering lanterns, all you could see from a distance was two bright lights, intertwined with each other as they shone brightly because thus, those two lights of hope had found each other.

They had found their hope within each other, within their lights.


End file.
